


John Egbert, Runaway Bride

by winniethewubbzy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winniethewubbzy/pseuds/winniethewubbzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert, groom and husband to be. Who wouldn't get giddy nerves? Well actually, these are leaning toward the bad kind of nerves, and they're a little more than just nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Egbert, Runaway Bride

Your name is John Egbert and you are terrified. You look in the mirror and what you see and it doesn't make you as happy as it should. You reach up to your hair and try to flatten it but instead end up running your fingers through it in a distressed manner. It would be painfully obvious to anyone and everyone that you were having second thoughts.  
But you shouldn't.  
Marrying Dave is what you've always wanted.  
Right?  
Right.  
So why are these thoughts popping up now?  
You try to come up with a reason, any stupid reason would do, like, you couldn't get the tux you wanted or the flowers looked unbearably stupid and just not at all manageable but so far you have NO REASON AT ALL FOR NOT WANTING TO MARRY DAVE.  
No. That's not true. You definitely wanted to marry Dave and you should, but you're just not sure if you could or even WOULD. Yes, the doubts were getting a little bigger than just "doubts".  
You stop angsting in the mirror long enough for you to glance over at the ridiculous lacey blue garter Dave slipped in your pocket before you parted ways. It didn't crack a smile like it usually would.  
You've considered talking to Rose about it, but as Dave's sister, there's a good chance she would punch you in the face.  
As would Jade.  
As would Bro.  
Karkat.  
Roxy.  
Jane.  
Nepeta.  
Everyone here had expectations for the two of you and your soon to be marriage.  
You plop down on the couch, not at all caring if you wrinkled your suit, groaned, and dropped your head in your hands.  
You weren't doing it. You knew that when you stepped into the makeshift chapel. But you kissed Dave like you normally do, gave him one of your grins that he deemed goofy and derpy (but he smiled at you anyway;The smile that was only for you) and pretended everything was fine. NOTHING was fine.  
You wanted to stay with Dave. You love him.  
But you didn't want to get married. How can anyone say that without sounding like a bastard who couldn't commit? No one did. But you did want to marry Dave and you WERE commited. Dave was the only one you wanted.  
But if that were true, then why were your feet running down the corridor?  
When did that happen?  
You guessed it didn't matter much. It was probably better if you did it subconsciously, instead of having to deal with the guilt ridden thoughts that came with the alternative.  
You just left. No note. No anything. What was there to say? It would be evident what happened and you couldn't provide even yourself with an answer why. There's nothing to say.  
"John!"  
You whip around, because you've been caught and you're ready to face the music.  
"Jade..."  
She catches up to you from down the hall, slightly out of breath, her green dress flowing seamlessly behind her. She gave you a 90 watt smile. "Isn't this great? You and Dave getting married I mean. Everyone came all the way out here just to see you bond in holy matrimony! This is just..." She waved her hands around, trying to convey her emotions, still grinning. You tried to imitate her grin as if you're just as excited and, y'know, not breaking inside. "Yeah Jade. But I'm kind of doing something before...we start...I-I'll see you, okay?" You turn before she can respond and break into a brisk walk. There is no way she missed that. The way you said goodbye made it sound like you were leaving. Which you were.  
By the time you reach the doors of the church you're running and out of breath. There's a taxi driving by. You don't have to take the car that you came in with your dad that was so proud of his son on his wedding day. You're extremely grateful as you flag it down.  
You slide into the seat and shut the door. The church is still there. Not like you expected it to dissappear. You wished it would though, along with everyone in it. Were you extremely defective for not wanting this? For not wanting this with Dave? You decide it doesn't matter now. The taxi was already moving.  
"-tastic place to pick up runaway brides, eh?"  
You hadn't realized the driver was speaking. That last part of the the sentence seemed to break through your barrier though.  
You also seem to register the fact that you're shaking. And crying. You're definitely crying.

Your name is John Egbert and you just became runaway bride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, because honestly i wrote it on my phone when i was waiting to get some performance scores and I know I'm not a great writer so if you hated it, criticize me constructively! If you loved it, I'd still appreciate the feedback! What's good, what's bad and all that good stuff. I really want to be the best I can at this so any commentary is good commentary!


End file.
